Endings part A
by puffin
Summary: How my story ends.


A/N Here's one version of Endings. There will be another one. Its up to you which one you want to go with. This one is one that a lot of you may not like and as I typed it I was close to tears. I hope you like it and if not the other version will be here soon. Well, on with story.

ENDINGS

It was a cold, wet day. The sun was behind dark rain clouds as it rained big heavy drops. Most people were inside their warm, cozy homes but not two people. One was a tall guy with long black hair and a well built body. He had grey eyes that were full of sorrow. His had a arm around a woman who was crying. She laid her head on his shoulders. She had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. Her eyes were down cast as she looked at the graves in front of them. "I can't believe its been 10 years since Joey died. Seto was so miserable without him."

"I know. I can't believe what happened just five years after Joey died." The other said as he pulled her close. "I must have been to much for him to handle. To live without his lover, his soul mate. It was to much."

Flashback 10 years ago

"Joey? Joey? JOEYYYYYYYYY!" Seto cried as his love died in his arms. Seto stood up with his dead husband in his arms and started walking. The life that once was in Seto's eyes was gone. It was replaced by the cold hard look he had before Joey warmed his heart. He walked down the aisle, as everyone stood there watching him, to the ambulance that had just shown up and laid him on the gurgle. He watched as the EMTs tried to save Joey's life, but Seto knew it was too late.

Later, at the hospital, the doctors told them all what Seto knew. He died before the ambulance got there and there was nothing they could do. Seto wanted to brake down and cry but didn't, couldn't. He still had one thing to do and that was find the bastard that killed the love of his life.

Two weeks later, the cops found him. Seto went down to the jail to see him. He looked the guy in the eyes and knew who he was. Jack smiled back at Seto. "I told you I would take something very special to you away. You should have never turned your back on me Kaiba." He then started to laugh. "You won't be laughing for much longer. I'll make sure you get the death penalty." Seto said as his eyes became colder and harder. "I'm going to take your life for taken my husband." With that Seto turned and walked out. It was a month later, Jack was in the chair and Seto was there to watch.

5 years later

Seto was at work, working hard as he normally did. Mokuba and Serenity were worried about him. All of Joey's friends were. They missed the Seto that Joey brought out. The sweet, caring, fun to hang out with, loving Seto Kaiba. At one time it seemed that one was going to come back and stay when he told Serenity she could stay at his place if she wanted but the very next day the cold Kaiba was back and at work. Everyone knew the only reason he let her stay was because it was a connection to his lost love and he'd cling to anything that reminded him of Joey.

Mokuba and Serenity walked into his office after school to see him typing away on his computer. Serenity was the first one to speak. "Seto? Don't you think you should come home and rest? You've been in your office for almost a week straight and we know your not getting much……"

"I'm fine Serenity! Besides I have a lot of work to do."

"But big brother we're worried about you. Besides today is your and…."

"I know what today is Mokuba." Seto said as he kept typing. Serenity and Mokuba saw the tears that were starting to fall and Seto stopped typing.

He wouldn't look at the kids as he sat there with his hand resting on the keyboard. Serenity walked over to Seto to hug him but was shocked with what she saw. On his screen. On it there looked to be a letter. Seto heard her gasp and closed the file then turned to look at her. "Come on let's go see him." He said as he got up and walked towards the door. Serenity wanted to open the file to read the rest but didn't and walked away.

At the Kaiba grave yard

They stood in front of Joey's grave. Seto gently placed a long steam rose on the grave as he looked at the stone. The kids had come to see the grave then left so Seto could have his time. They knew he didn't come here often as it still hurt. "I miss you pup. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you back then. I would have done anything to save your life. Serenity is still living with me and it seems to have help me move on some. I still find it hard to wake up and know you're not there." Seto stop as he touched the stone and traced Joey's name as he started to get mad.

"Damn it Joey! Why did you have to die? I can't do this anymore. Its been 5 years and I can't live without you, I wont. I need you to much and there's nothing I can do to bring you back. I hate it. I hate feeling this way. I feel weak and alone. I swore I would never feel weak then you came into my life then left me and now I feel weak not having you beside me. Damn you mutt." Seto said as the tears fell. He felt like he want to hit something or someone as he broke down in and feel to his knees.

"Well no more. I won't feel weak any longer. I'm coming pup." He said as he pulled out a gun.

End flashback

"He couldn't stand to leave without Joey any longer. He lived 5 years and those years were hell for him and Mokuba." Serenity said as she laid her head on Mokuba's shoulder. "I know Serenity. I still miss him and Joey. They were the only family I had." Mokuba said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close while he held the umbrella in his other hand to shield them from the rain. Serenity looked at the two graves as she started to cry again. "I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. I just wish when I saw that letter I had stopped him. I should have. I knew what it was about but I didn't." She said remember how they found Seto and what they found when they got his lap top.

flashback 5 years ago

Mokuba and Serenity were at the car when they heard a gun shot go off. They ran to where the sound came from to find Seto on the ground, dead. Serenity's eyes went wide as Mokuba fell next to his brother and tried to wake him. "Big brother! No. Please you couldn't." He said as he start to cry. Serenity fell next to him and pulled Mokuba into her arms as he cried. She cried with him as she looked at her dead brother-in-law. "How could you Seto? How could you?" she whispered.

Later they went back to his office and Mokuba pulled open some of the files and found the letter. Mokuba read over and called Serenity over. "Look it's a letter to me and you from Seto."

Dear Mokuba and Serenity,

If you found this then it means I went through with my plans. I can't live without Joey any longer. I have lived 5 year without him and they have been like living in hell. I need him to live and that isn't what I'm doing. I'm nothing but a walking corpus. My soul and my will to keep on living left the day Joey was killed. I'm sorry for leaving you two but I can't keep on going. I hope one day you'll understand and forgive. Please move on and keep on living. I've left Kaiba Corp in both your hands so you should be able to live. Take care of each other and try to find the happiness I found in Joey one day.

Love,

Seto Kaiba.

Serenity was in tears as she finished reading it and Mokuba sat back in his brother's chair. "Well it looks like I'll have help running the business. A Wheeler's help." He said with a smile as he looked at Serenity. She smiled back knowing that Seto did this so they could and would keep on living.

End flashback

"Its ok Serenity. Even if you had stopped him then he would have later on when we weren't around. He had made up his mind and you know as well as I do that once Seto's mind is made up nothing can change it. Well there was one person that could." Mokuba said as he looked at Joey's grave. Serenity nodded. "Come on let's go home." She said a few minutes later as they turned and started to leave. Just as they got to the car Serenity and Mokuba turned and looked behind them and smiled. "They're together Serenity."

"And they're happy Mokuba." What they saw made them happy and at peace.

They saw Seto with his arm around Joey's waist. Joey had his head on Seto's shoulder then looked up at them before turning and kissing Seto. Seto pulled away and they could have sworn they heard him say "I love you pup." then they heard Joey's reply. "I love you too Seto but I'll never call you master." that's when Joey smiled and started to run with Seto chasing after him.

As they chased each other they faded from Serenity and Mokuba's sight but the feeling of their love and peace they had stayed with them and they knew that their brothers were happy in heaven together.

Now that you've seen the heart brake that can come from tell your true love that you love them would you still them? Would you go up to them and tell them that you love them and wanted to be with them? Even if it meant losing them to death herself? Well…would you, could you? What would you do?


End file.
